csgofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
DaZeD
|} Sam "DaZeD" Marine (ur. 27 września 1989) jest amerykańskim profesjonalnym graczem CS:GO, który obecnie nie znajduje się w żadnej drużynie. Jest on obecnie zbanowany na oficjalnych serwerach Valve za obstawianie meczów od 26 stycznia 2015 roku. Drużyny *2012-08-09 – 2012-12-15 - 35px|USA Area 51 Gaming *2012-12-15 – 2013-02-05 - 35px|USA 4Nothing *2013-02-05 – 2013-05-06 - 35px|USA Quantic Gaming *2013-06-28 – 2013-07-03 - 35px|USA Denial E-Sports *2013-08-26 – 2013-09-?? - 35px|USA Homeless (backup) *2013-09-30 – 2013-10-26 - 35px|USA Denial E-Sports *2013-10-26 – 2014-11-05 - 35px|USA iBUYPOWER *2014-11-07 – 2014-12-09 - 35px|USA Torqued *2014-12-10 – 2015-01-05 - 35px|USA iBUYPOWER *2015-01-05 – 2015-01-26 - 35px|USA GX *2017-09-09 – 2017-11-01 - 35px|USA GX *2018-05-17 – 2019-01-07 - 35px|USA subtLe Historia 2012 *'9 sierpnia 2012' - DaZeD dołączył do swojej pierwszej drużyny w CS:GO, a była nią Area 51 Gaming. *'15 grudnia 2012' - Po odejściu z Area 51 Gaming dołączył do drużyny 4Nothing. 2013 *'5 lutego 2013' - Nazwa drużyny 4Nothing została zmieniona na Quantic Gaming. *'6 maja 2013' - Skład Quantic Gaming rozpadł się! *'28 czerwca 2013' - DaZeD dołączył do drużyny Denial eSports. *'3 lipca 2013' - DaZeD ogłosił, że robi sobie przerwę od grania i dlatego opuścił skład drużyny Denial eSports. *'26 sierpnia 2013' - DaZeD dołączył do drużyny Homeless. *'30 września 2013' - DaZeD dołączył do drużyny Denial eSports. *'26 października 2013' - Skład drużyny Denial eSports dołączył do organizacji iBUYPOWER. 2014 *'16 lipca 2014' - DaZeD razem ze składem iBUYPOWER: 30px|USA swag, 30px|USA Skadoodle, 30px|Kanada AZK oraz 30px|Kanada steel dostał się na turniej ESL One Cologne 2014. *'4 sierpnia 2014' - Odbył się mecz, który został ustawiony przez skład iBUYPOWER na turnieju CEVO Professional Season 5 przeciwko drużynie NetcodeGuides.com. *'5 listopada 2014' - DaZeD opuścił iBUYPOWER, a dwa dni później dołączył do drużyny Torqued. *'9 grudnia 2014' - DaZeD opuścił drużynę Torqued i następnego dnia dołączył do iBUYPOWER. 2015 *'5 stycznia 2015' - DaZeD wraz z całą ekipą odeszli z drużyny iBUYPOWER i byli znani pod nazwą GX. *'26 stycznia 2015' - DaZeD jest jedną z siedmiu osób, które zostały zbanowane za ustawianie meczów przeciwko drużynie NetcodeGuides.com. 2016 *'5 stycznia 2016' - DaZeD wraz z pozostałymi zbanowanymi zostali zablokowani permanentnie. 2017 *'24 lipca 2017' - DaZeD razem z pozostałymi zablokowanymi za ustawianie meczy został odblokowany na platformie ESL. *'6 września 2017' - DaZeD razem z pozostałymi zablokowanymi za ustawianie meczy został odblokowany przez DreamHack'a. *'9 września 2017' - DaZeD dołączył do drużyny GX. *'1 listopada 2017' - DaZeD opuścił drużynę GX. 2018 *'17 maja 2018' - DaZeD dołączył do drużyny subtLe. 2019 *'7 stycznia 2019' - DaZeD opuścił drużynę subtLe. Ciekawostki *Jest jednym z siedmiu graczy, którzy zostali zbanowani za obstawianie meczów w dniu 26 stycznia 2015 roku. 5 stycznia 2016 roku zostali zbanowani permanentnieA Follow Up to Integrity and Fair Play. *Poza Counter-Strike'iem interesuje się także takimi grami jak Dota 2 czy Hearthstone. *Interesuje się piłką nożną, koszykówką oraz baseballem. Osiągnięcia Jako gracz= '35px|USA Area 51 Gaming' *Pierwsze miejsce ESWC 2012 - Ameryka Północna (2012) *Trzecie miejsce Electronic Sports World Cup 2012 (2012) *Pierwsze miejsce ESEA Invite Season 12: Globalne finały (2012) '35px|USA Quantic Gaming' *Pierwsze miejsce ESEA Season 13 - Invite: Ameryka Północna (2013) *1/16 miejsce Copenhagen Games 2013: Kwalifikacje (2013) *5/6 miejsce Copenhagen Games 2013 (2013) *Drugie miejsce ESEA Global Finals Season 13 (2013) '35px|USA Homeless' *Pierwsze miejsce TECHLABS Cup Minsk 2013 - Kwalifikacje WNP (2013) *Drugie miejsce MSI Beat IT 2013 - Finały kwalifikacji Ameryki Północnej (2013) '35px|USA Team iBUYPOWER' *Pierwsze miejsce coL 10th Anniversary (2013) *13/16 miejsce DreamHack Winter 2013 (2013) *Drugie miejsce ESEA Invite Season 15 - Ameryka Północna (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce ESEA Global Finals Season 15 (2014) *Trzecie miejsce CEVO Season 3: Główna dywizja (2014) *13/16 miejsce ESL Major Series One: Katowice 2014 (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce CEVO Season 4: Profesjonalna dywizja (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce SoCAL Revival 2 (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce ESEA Invite Season 16 - Ameryka Północna (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce ESEA Season 16 - Global Invite Division (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2014 - Północnoamerykańskie kwalifikacje (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce Electronic Sports World Cup 2014 - Północnoamerykańskie kwalifikacje (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce FACEIT - NA Championship 2014 (2014) *5/8 miejsce Gfinity G3 (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce Caseking of the Hill 4 by Alpenföhn (2014) *9/12 miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2014 (2014) *3/4 miejsce CEVO Professional Season 5 - Etap ligowy (2014) *Drugie miejsce FACEIT League - Season 2: Północnoamerykańska liga (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce CEVO Season 5 - Profesjonalna dywizja (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce DreamHack Winter 2014 - Północnoamerykańskie zamknięte kwalifikacje (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce ESEA Invite Season 17 - Ameryka Północna (2014) *Drugie miejsce FACEIT League - Season 2 (2014) '35px|USA Torqued' *1/4 miejsce CEVO Season 6 - Profesjonalna liga: Umieszczenie (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce Hitbox Championship North America (2014) '35px|USA Team iBUYPOWER' *Drugie miejsce FACEIT G2A.com I North America (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce MLG Aspen Invitational - Północnoamerykańskie kwalifikacje 2 (2014) '35px|USA Torqued' *Pierwsze miejsce Fragadelphia 6 (2015) 'Bez drużyny' *Pierwsze miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Ameryka Północna: Grudzień 2015 (2015) *7 miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Ameryka Północna: Styczeń 2016 (2016) *Czwarte miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Ameryka Północna: Marzec 2016 (2016) *Czwarte miejsce ESEA Rank S - Ameryka Północna: Czerwiec 2016 (2016) *Trzecie miejsce ESEA Rank S - Ameryka Północna: Sierpień 2016 (2016) *6 miejsce ESEA Rank S - Ameryka Północna: 27 sierpnia-2 września 2017 (2017) *8 miejsce ESEA Rank S - Ameryka Północna: 3-9 września 2017 (2017) '35px|USA GX' *Trzecie miejsce ESEA Season 26: Najważniejsza dywizja - Ameryka Północna (2017) 'Bez drużyny' *6 miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Ameryka Północna: 21-28 kwietnia 2018 (2018) '35px|USA subtLe' *23 miejsce ESEA Season 28: Najważniejsza dywizja - Ameryka Północna (2018) |-| Broadcast= Komentator *'iBUYPOWER Masters 2016' (2016) *'ESEA Season 23: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europejskie finały' (2017) *'ESEA Season 23: Global Premier Challenge' (2017) *'ESL Pro League Season 5 - Ameryka Północna' (2017) *'DreamHack Austin 2017' (2017) *'ESL Pro League Season 5 - Finały' (2017) Analityk *'ESL Pro League Season 4 - Ameryka Północna' (2016) *'Intel Extreme Masters XI - Oakland' (2016) *'ESEA Season 23: Najważniejsza dywizja - Północnoamerykańskie finały' (2017) *'ESEA Season 23: Global Premier Challenge' (2017) *'Esports Championship Series Season 3 - Europa' (2017) *'Esports Championship Series Season 3 - Ameryka Północna' (2017) *'Esports Championship Series Season 3 - Finały' (2017) *'Esports Championship Series Season 5 - Europa' (2018) *'Esports Championship Series Season 5 - Ameryka Północna' (2018) |-| Najważniejsze momenty *iBUYPOWER DaZeD *DaZeD "Stream Highlights" *DaZeD twitch Highlights Kategoria:Profesjonalni gracze Kategoria:Amerykańscy gracze Kategoria:Zbanowani gracze Kategoria:Strzelcy wyborowi Kategoria:Liderzy drużyn Kategoria:Komentatorzy Kategoria:Analitycy Kategoria:Gracze bez drużyny